The present invention relates to a container, and in particular, to a dispensing container with a rotatable lid for dispensing food products.
Containers for packaging and dispensing food products such as candy come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. These containers may be handheld and adapted to fit in a purse or in a pocket of a shirt or pair of pants. Further, these containers help to prevent damage to the food product contained within and to maintain its freshness. There exists a need for new and improved containers for dispensing food products such as candy.
In accordance with a general object of the present invention, a dispensing container is provided for storing and dispensing food products such as candy wherein the dispensing container has an easy opening lid for dispensing a food product.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a dispensing container dimensioned to fit comfortably in the palm of a hand.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a dispensing container includes a housing defining an internal cavity and including an aperture. A wheel is rotatably attached to the housing and has an extending arm which is dimensioned to cover the aperture and to pivot away from the aperture when the wheel is rotated, thereby uncovering the aperture. In one advantageous further embodiment, the wheel is biased to cause the arm to cover the aperture.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a dispensing container includes a housing having two pairs-of opposing sides, a bottom, and an opening opposite the bottom. The housing defines an internal cavity. A wheel is rotatably attached to the housing adjacent the opening and the wheel extends through one of the sides. The wheel has an extending arm and the wheel and arm are dimensioned to cover the opening. The arm is adapted to pivot away from the opening when the wheel is rotated for dispensing contents of the container. In one advantageous further embodiment, the wheel is biased to maintain the arm in a position to cover the opening.
A feature of the present invention relates to the dispensing of food product from the container by rotating the wheel and using a slight pouring action to dispense food product from the container.
An additional feature of the present invention, in one form thereof, concerns the incorporation of a biased wheel to support the arm so that it covers the opening of the container, thereby preventing food product from inadvertently being dispensed and helping to maintain the freshness of the food product within the container.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.